


snow conditions variable

by polkaberry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaberry/pseuds/polkaberry
Summary: one slip of paper, two rooms, three people and no turning back - an equation for vacation disaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/gifts).



Eliza suggests to the study group that they all go upstate to her family’s favorite winter vacation spot. The only people who say yes are Alex and John; everyone else shrugs off since they already have plans with family or significant others. She goes ahead and makes reservations for three.

 

* * *

 

Winter break finally arrives, and the three travelers are tired and hungry by the time they arrive at the lodge. They unload their luggage from the back of the truck and head inside to check in.

Eliza goes up to the front desk, taps the bell. She smiles at the clerk who comes out.

“Hey Benny. How are you?

“Very good, Ms. Schuyler. It’s just you this time?”

“Me and two classmates. We needed a little time away from school to recollect ourselves.”

“Very good.”

“I have a reservation for two rooms.”

Benny looks the reservation up on the computer, frowns at the screen and clicks the mouse several times.

“Is there something wrong?” Eliza sets her bag on the floor, leans in and rests her arms on the counter.

“Ahh.”  _click_   “One of the rooms you booked was accidentally checked out to another arrival.”

“Which room?”

“The one with two beds. I do apologize.”  _click_   “There is a room available next to it, the only difference is that it has one bed.”

“We’ll take it,” Eliza quickly says. “We can draw for the single bed, right guys?”

Alex and John nod in agreement.

 

* * *

 

John writes their names down on paper and toss them into his beanie, shaking it to jumble the slips of paper.

“Who wants to go first?”

Alex raises his hand, uses the same to reach into the hat. He laughs when he unfolds the paper.

“I drew myself. Pity the poor person who gets stuck with me. I snore.”

Alex and Eliza roll their eyes. “We know. Thin dorm walls.”

“Okay, moment of truth. Alex, your turn.”

Alex reaches into the hat, gingerly takes out a folded paper. He holds it close to his chest before pulling one of the corners back to look at the name written on it.

“Shit.”

Eliza and John look on, curious to the reason behind Alex’s vague outburst.

“So I think I can find out how loud Eliza can squeak with an application of my cold toes.”

John punches the air in celebration, shouting “bed to myself!” while Eliza gives Alex a dark look. She mutters “shit, not those cold toes” while she picks up her bag and slings it over her right shoulder. Alex comes over, puts his arm around Eliza’s left.

“It’s just you and me, ma’am.”

“I’m so thrilled.”

 

* * *

 

The trio head upstairs to their rooms. John’s got a single bed, which he claims by running at it and jumping on, bouncing into the air.

Alex and Eliza head to theirs, unlocking the door and walking in. They drop their luggage near the door and take off their jackets and hats.

The two of them take a moment to observe the obvious thing in the room. They stand at the foot of the king-sized bed, silently taking in the grandeur of it. Alex speaks up first.

“So. This bed.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s very big.”

“Yes.”

“Lots of room.”

“And?”

“My cold toes won’t be able to touch you.”

“Aww.”

He gives her a sly look. She puts on a good show of ignoring him.

“Well, not unless you want them to.”

“I never made an offer for that.”

“You want my cold toes.”

“In your dreams, Hamilton.”

They go over to John’s room so they can all go out to get some lunch before finding something to do for the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Alex stays inside to work on his paper, much to the objections of Eliza and John.

“Alex, dude! we are surrounded by fresh snow! Rent a board and come out with us!” John shakes his head, curls bouncing around his face. “Snowboarding! Snow! And more snow!”

“What John said.” Eliza laughs. “So much snow that you’ll be sick of it for the next ten years.”

Alex waves them off, gestures to his open laptop and giant mug of hot chocolate. “I’ve got all I need right here. Professor Washington needs this report done and I can relax here enough to get it done on time.”

“Fine, have it your way. See you in a few hours.” John slides his goggles on before heading out the door.

“We’ll be back in time for dinner. I’d like to look over your paper later if you’d like.”

“I’d like that.” Alex smiles at Eliza. “See you guys later.”

Alex is mid-sip when he waves them goodbye. He lowers the mug and wipes away a dollop of whipped cream that’s perched on the tip of his nose.

He’s almost done writing when a thought he’d been turning over in his mind comes back. He files it away again so he can bring this thought up to Eliza when she returns.

 

* * *

 

Alex moves from the lobby to the room by the time Eliza and John get back from the slopes.

“Hey, are you hungry? I want like, all the food.” He announces as soon as Eliza steps into the room.

“Jesus, Hamilton. I just got back, let me get comfortable.” She frowns at him. “You’re wired. How many hot chocolates did you have?”

“Four. And two coffees.”

“Damn, man. How do you sleep?”

“That’s my secret. I don’t.”

“Did you want to order something?” She removes her hat and scarf, unzips and shrugs out of her jacket. “There’s a menu next to the coffee machine. Pick whatever you want, it’s on my parents’ tab.”

He smiles at her as he stands up from the desk and stretches his arms into the air, yawns loudly.

“You’re the best.”

“Thanks.” She bends over to untie and pull her boots off. “I call dibs on the shower first. Gotta get rid of the chill trying to settle in my bones.”

“No problem. I’ll take one after you.”

They order their food and eat before Eliza claims use of the shower. It’s only after the bathroom door has closed that Alex realizes he’s a room away from a very naked Eliza. He has to share a bed with her too. He walks to the nearest wall and gently bops his forehead against it.

_Don’t think about her in the shower._

_Tell her you like her._

_Hamilton, you massive idiot, you know how to use your words for every other situation but this one._

_You have to share a bed with her._

“Argh,” he says out loud. He steps away from the wall, scrubs his hands over his face. “Don’t mess this one up, Hamilton.”

 

* * *

 

Eliza’s lounging on the bed in an oversized t-shirt and pajama bottoms, poring over Alex’s paper when he emerges from the bathroom after taking a hot shower for himself to dial down the buzz of caffeine coursing through his veins. He walks over to the fireplace, standing close to the heat while rubbing his hair dry with a towel

He’s wearing only boxer-briefs.

She looks up from the book and sighs. “Have you no shame?”

“I wasn’t planning on rooming with you, so please excuse my small amount of clothing.”

“I think you’re taking this as an opportunity to show off for me.”

“Nah, just putting on a display of my overabundance of pride.” He walks back to the bathroom to hang the towel back up. He shuts the light off before making a beeline for the bed, flopping onto it next to her, presses his face into the pillows..

“You look so relaxed. Give me some of that.” His voice is muffled by the pillows. She moves one away so he wouldn’t suffocate.

“I would, but you wouldn’t know what to do with it.”

He huffs, stretches his arms and legs out. He closes his eyes, listens to the sounds of the crackle of the logs in the fireplace and the softness of the paper as she turns the pages in the binder.

He couldn’t handle staying quiet for long.

”Y’know, I heard you the other night.”

“What?” She says flatly, fingertips pressing into the book cover.

“When I passed out in your room after cramming for bio. I heard you say my name in the throes of getting yourself off.”

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“I told you, I never sleep. I woke up for some reason, and I heard buzzing from your bed, followed by you moaning my name.”

She closes the binder and sets it on the night stand, looks over at him; he’s looking back at her with a curious expression.

“Did you _want_ me to hear you?”

She coughs, looks down at the patterned bedspread.

“You _did_. Schuyler, you’re a naughty one.”

She flicks her hair away from her face, smiles at him. “You caught me. Damn.”

He pulls the blanket up and over their legs, slides over and soundly kisses her. He makes his intentions known, no hesitation in opening his mouth so he can lick at the seam of her mouth, asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Eliza opens her mouth, immediately finding it full of Alex’s tongue. She moans, pulls him closer, slides her hands down his back and stops at the waistband of his underwear. He wriggles under her touch, wanting more. She breaks the kiss, rubs her nose against his.

“Good kisser. Figures, since you always have that tongue going.”

He playfully tugs on the hem of her shirt. “I can show you more than just my talking skills.”

“Tsk, tsk, hey. Slow your roll.”

“I don’t have on as much as you do. Let’s just get naked.” He grins, presses a kiss to her shoulder. “I just want to put my mouth on you, like, everywhere.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s brain is fuzzy from want; he’ll agree to anything Eliza suggests at this point.

“No going all the way. Hands and mouths only. Deal?”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Eliza gently pulls down on the foreskin of Alex’s cock just enough to expose the head. She leans down and licks away the bead of precome sitting neatly on the tip. He shivers, slides a hand over the smooth waves of her hair.

“You taste good,” She says lowly, licks over the head again before taking half of his cock into her mouth with ease.

“Fuck, Eliza…” He arches his back, slowly thrusts into her warm mouth. She pulls her mouth away, looks up at him.

“Say that again.”

“Eliza.”

“Good man.”

She tires of using her mouth after a few minutes, so she switches to using her hand to get him off. He comes with a quiet moan and his eyes locked with hers.

“I was expecting more noise out of you,” she says, wiping her hand clean with a tissue.

“Only time I’m quiet, to be honest.”

 

* * *

 

Alex lays Eliza out spread eagle on top of the blankets, kneels between her legs.

“Mmm, what’re going to do to me now?”

“Gonna do something real good for you.” Alex runs his hands up Eliza’s legs, stopping to skim his fingers over the insides of her thighs. He moves to lay on his stomach, drapes Eliza’s legs over his shoulders.

“Ever been eaten out?” He asks, brushes a hand over the curls between her legs. She shakes her head no.

“Never?”

“Nope.” She reaches down, runs her fingers through his hair. “I don’t think you’re going to let me down.”

“Damn right.” He shifts her closer, uses the tip of his nose to part her open before licking her hard with the flat of his tongue. She cries out, bends her legs so she can pull him closer.

It’s not long before she’s shaking and moaning, holding him in place with her arms and legs. He keeps his mouth on her until she’s gently pushing him away.

“Too much, Alex. You’re too much.”

He laughs, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You like it, though.”

“I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think John knows about us?”

“Doubtful. We played the name draw rather well, don’t you think?”

She makes a noncommittal noise, snuggles closer to him.

The question as to John having knowledge about the two of them is answered a few minutes later when he opens the door to their room to announce there was free hot chocolate downstairs which turns into him yelling “oh my God I KNEW IT” when he sees the two of them together.

Alex throws his boxers at John. Eliza covers her face with a pillow and slides down under the blankets to disappear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta put your big kid snowshoes on and get the promised thing out there, even if it looks like a cake that's been left out in the rain
> 
> open 24/7 at the blue hellsite


End file.
